gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Grilled Cheesus
Grilled Cheesus is the third episode of Glee's second season, and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on October 5, 2010. The episode has a religious theme which is introduced by Finn praying to a grilled cheese sandwich. As Kurt's father, Burt, has a heart attack, Kurt struggles to deal with the pain, the Glee Club singing religious songs to assist Kurt. Series co-creator Ryan Murphy predicted the episode would be Glee’s most controversial to date, as it focuses on religion and what God means to the members of the glee club. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot When glee club co-captain Finn Hudson believes he sees the face of Jesus in a grilled cheese sandwich, he asks for three prayers to be granted: for the school football team win a game, for his girlfriend Rachel Berry to let him get to second base with her and for him to be reinstated as the quarterback. When his first prayer comes true he asks the glee club to join him in honoring Jesus through song. When Finn's second prayer was granted he was in his bedroom and Rachel came in. They both sit down and Rachel suggests that once she has won a bunch of Tony's and is 25 and ready to have intercourse and babies, that those kids will be raised in the Jewish faith. Finn agrees, and is shocked that Rachel will wait till she is 25 to have sex, then they start passionately kissing. Rachel then suggests that they lie down on the bed, Finn happily agrees. Then they continue, Rachel says, "I want to give you something in return for what you've given me." Then she places his hands on her breasts (second base). with Tina and Quinn.]] Club member Kurt Hummel is devastated when his father Burt suffers a heart attack. Kurt's best friend, Mercedes, sings Whitney Houston's I Look To You to him, hoping he will find strength in faith; however, Kurt reveals he is an atheist. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, also an atheist, takes umbrage at the glee club singing religious songs and has Kurt make a formal complaint. When confronted by guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, Sue admits that as a child, she prayed that God would cure her sister Jean, who has Down syndrome. Her prayers went unanswered, leading her to conclude that God does not exist. Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn pray for Burt, with Rachel singing Papa, Can You Hear Me? from Yentl at his bedside. Kurt is resistant, and at glee club rehearsal sings The Beatles' I Want to Hold Your Hand, stating that his faith takes the form of love for his father. He is convinced by Mercedes to attend her church, where the choir sings Bridge over Troubled Water and Mercedes asks the congregation to pray for Burt. Finn's remaining prayers also come true, however his reinstatement as quarterback occurs when his replacement Sam Evans is injured during a game, dislocating his shoulder. Finn feels responsible and confesses his guilt to Emma, who tells him it is unlikely God is communicating with him through a grilled cheese sandwich. A despondent Finn doubts his newfound faith and starts singing R.E.M.'s Losing My Religion. At Burt's bedside, Kurt tells his still unconscious father that while he is an atheist, he feels he should have accepted his friends' prayers, since it was about his father and not him. As Kurt cries, Burt begins to regain consciousness and is able to squeeze his son's hand. .]] Meanwhile, Sue visits Jean in her residential home and discusses God with her sister. Jean expresses her belief that "God doesn't make mistakes" and asks Sue if she may pray for her, and Sue accepts. Later, the glee club come together to sing Joan Osborne's ''One of Us, all wearing white and black. Sue watches the performance, but tells Will she will not report him for allowing a religious song. At home, Finn eats the remainder of the grilled cheese sandwich. Songs Guest Stars Guest Cast * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste * Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Co-Stars * Adam Kolkin as 8-year-old Kurt Hummel * Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester Absent Cast Member *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester Trivia *Finn's grilled cheese sandwich was actually two to three weeks old and he still ate it at the end of the episode. *To make the imprint of Jesus on the cheese sandwich they used an imprint marker. *Food stylist Lisa Barnett made over a hundred grilled sandwiches with the imprint of Jesus on it. *Cory said that if he could ask "Grilled Cheesus" one wish he would wish for a time machine. *Watched by 11.20 million viewers. *This episode was submitted for Chris Colfer for the 2011 Emmy's. *This episode was originally rumoured to be called 'Faith' but was later renamed to 'Grilled Cheesus'. However, the UK channel E4 has always named it 'Faith' instead of 'Grilled Cheesus' everytime it aired. Errors *Despite the religious songs almost becoming banned in this episode, in an earlier episode, Figgins said that the Glee Club was only allowed to sing religious songs. This is one of many contradictions that is exhibited during the show's two seasons. *In the scene where Rachel reveals to Finn she does not plan to have sex until the age of 25, both characters seem to have forgotten she had told Finn she did in fact sleep with Jesse St. James in "The Power of Madonna." This may be a continuity error, but the subject is again brought up later this season, in "Furt" in a scene where Rachel tells the truth that she is in fact a virgin. In the season 3 episode, The First Time, Rachel loses her virginity to Finn. Quotes Gallery 284px-Glee-2-ep-3-grilled-cheesus.jpg Kurtgrilled cheesus.jpg Thankyougrilledcheesus.gif S02E03-Grilled Cheesus.jpg Glee-grilled-cheesus-recap.jpg Grilled cheesus13.jpg Thank you Grilled Cheesus.gif Cgrilled cheesus.png Grilled cheesus.jpg Grilled Cheesus.JPG Rachel-finn-grilledcheesus.jpg GrilledCheesusFurt.jpg S02e03-grilled-cheesus-kurt-burt-i-wanna-hold-your-hand.jpg Grilled cheesus.gif WemmaGrilledChessus.jpg S3 Grilled Cheesus 12.jpg GrilledCheesus18.jpg Glee 2x03 grilled cheesus vose2.jpg Kurt en sue grilled cheesus.jpg Glee grilledcheesus 1.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg Prayingtogrilledcheese.jpg BD9pVFNCcAADv5P.jpg-large.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes